t w i s t
by c a n d y . h e l l
Summary: Damon//Bonnie; 10 out of 50 Themed Sentences
1. t

**Title: **t w i s t  
**Author: **luna_mari on lj // c a n d y . h e l l  
**Pairing: **Damon/Bonnie  
**Rating: **T** - **M for sexual talk/humor/ general references  
**Words: **441  
**Warnings: **Sexual references  
**Summary: **10 out of50 Themed Sentences  
**A/N: **Theme was found on credit over there.

* * *

----

**#01: Comfort**:

Damon Salvatore was a man who loved to play with people's heads and feelings, especially Bonnie Bennett, though comforting her about killing a vampire with her powers was pretty much made up of sarcastic remarks about her looking sexy while being all witchy-witch, which in returned earned him getting slammed against the large tree outside her room window.

**#02: Kiss**:

His kisses ranged from sensual ones to down right rough and sexy; though she had to push him away with the help of a spell once he nipped at her bottom lip insisting that it was all in the fun about kissing a vampire.

**#03: Soft**:

Bonnie Bennett tries hard to not admit that she has a soft spot for Damon Salvatore.

**#04: Pain**:

He often wonders why he likes inflicting pain on her, whether it's slamming her on the wall and choking her just so that she can spill what he doesn't know, or just simple mind pain while messing with her.

**#05: Potatoes**:

Bonnie loved potatoes, especially fries, but when a pale hand reached over to take a few she was quick to cast a silent spell that produced a small flame directed at his hands.

**#06: Rain**:

Something about the rain made the mischievous vampire want to cause more mischief, especially to the witch that got into foul moods during rainy days.

**#07: Chocolate**:

For Valentines Day, she wanted nothing more than to spend it studying to try and forget that she didn't have a date for that night, her plans where ruined when a trip to the store was destroyed by a certain cocky vampire insisting that a night with him was way better than chocolate.

**#08: Happiness**:

The blue eyed man had crossed happiness out of his life list way back; he didn't need it, but being with the witch made him not want to leave her, he loved taunting and teasing her- did that count as happiness? He often pondered that.

**#09: Telephone**:

Bonnie was clearly upset when she got a phone call while studying; she demanded to the caller to give up who gave her number to him, he only chuckled and droned on dark sexual humor which was followed up be her hanging up the telephone on him.

**#10: Ears**:

Although the high and mighty Damon Salvatore feared nothing and felt nothing, he does not like it when he's hurt and the witch holds him in her lap and fondles with his ears, he wants nothing more than to rip her throat apart and drain her of he blood; she only laughs.

----

* * *

**c a n d y . h e l l ;**

Posted over at lj too.


	2. w

**Title: **t w i s t  
**Author: **luna_mari on lj // c a n d y . h e l l  
**Pairing: **Damon/Bonnie  
**Rating: **T** - **M for sexual talk/humor/ general references  
**Words:** 646  
**Warnings:** Sexual references  
**Summary: **10 out of50 Themed Sentences  
**A/N: **Theme was found on credit over there.

* * *

----

#11: Name:

_Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie… _it's they way she hears him say her name in her dreams that makes her shiver when she thinks about it.

#12: Sensual:

His idea of sensual was throwing her on the bed and being rough and the occasional her being in control. Hers was just simple and normal; kissing and snuggling, an idea he'd only make fun of before ravaging her for an endless two hours.

#13: Death:

He was already dead, so when she told him not to go and die, he could only laugh at her while she blushed and kicked him out of her home.

#14: Sex:

Though Bonnie's idea of sex was lovemaking between two people in love and once Damon overheard, he bugged her for days until she let him prove her wrong; turns out she likes it rough.

#15: Touch:

She'd often touch the once bite mark on her neck, he finger tips would run over that certain piece of flesh that was once bitten by the gorgeous vampire.

#16: Weakness:

Bonnie Bennett would not admit it out-loud nor to anyone else including her best friend since kindergarten; Elena Gilbert. But after the day dreams about the elder Salvatore brother; Damon, walk into her biology class in a lab coat made her wonder if she'd finally lost it, because she may not admit it out-loud-but…that thought made her heart speed up, she knew she had a new weakness and that made her face flush.

#17: Tears:

Sometimes she'd cry out of anger at all of the things the where happening to her, the sudden realization that all the thing she'd grown up thinking where all make believe where now coming true and it was too much for her to handle, but the tears doubled even more when she thought back to owner of those cold blue piercing eyes, back to the ones that almost took her life and the ones that haunted her dreams daily.

#18: Speed:

Damon Salvatore was fast, so fast that he could be down the street and back in front of your eyes in a matter of seconds, sure he was sometimes grateful he had this speed, but he was even happier when he could use it to torment the little witch when he felt like it, anytime and pretty much anywhere, he was fast enough to follow her everywhere and poke fun at her; his never ending fun.

#19: Wind:

He'd melt into the wind of Mystic Falls, his body moving at such speed that no one would notice him; nothing but a gust of wind, yet Bonnie Bennett could sense when he was near, giving her the advantage that no one else had, a simple "Hello Damon" and he'd appear out of nowhere in front of the witch.

#20: Freedom:

The blue eyed man, the self proclaimed college student; Damon Salvatore loved his freedom. Freedom to run wild and have no one tell him what to do, no rules to follow, but such 'freedom' was mixed up a bit to fit with the stupid idiots known as the humans of little old Mystic Falls; the same town that held the young woman he's meant to protect, her and her family. Yet once the 'promise' was broken he pondered whether to go ahead and kill of the Bennett family for betraying him; he almost did, the little witch with the mossy green eyes- but stupid little Stefan had to come running in paying hero again. After the ordeal and after some three second thinking, he decided to cut the little witch some slack and poke fun at her, after all, she did stand up to him, that right there earned her some points and that hardly **ever** happened, plus… he did like a girl with some sexy bitching and a witch at that, how much luckier can he get?

----

* * *

**c a n d y . h e l l ;**

more coming soon.


	3. i

**21-30**

* * *

----

**#21: Life**:

Damon knew well that his life as a _human_ was _**waaaay**_over with, but he knew that in order to be able to bug the witch that took up time that was usually spent killing or fooling around with; he'd have to avoid anything or anybody that could steak him through the heart.

**#22: Jealousy:**

Bonnie Bennett wasn't the jealous type **at all**, but just once during her 18 years of being alive did she feel that twinge to have to go up and drag the blue eyed vampire away from the group of business women that where eyeing him with lust filled eyes, Damon later made fun of her for being 'jealous~' – as he put it, that earned him a witch powered slap.

**#23: Hands:**

Sometimes his recklessness ended up with him getting hurt, and the times that she was there she- although she claimed she hated it and was trying to be 'nice'- forced him into her lap so he could 'rest', Damon smirked though; she knew well that he healed in a matter of seconds, he wouldn't complain though since sometimes he'd pretend to be sleeping and enjoy the way her hands ran through his dark locks.

**#24: Taste:**

He will never forget the taste of her blood filling his mouth and slowly trailing down his throat, the way it made his mouth tingle, the pure magic that ran in her veins filled him, he couldn't get enough- yet, he knew he had to let go if he was going to be using her later on.

**#25: Devotion:**

Bonnie was devoted to her studies- well most of the time she was, when it didn't involve dangerous creatures running around town- and it bugged him, it was like she had no time to go anywhere outside her house- which by the way; he still wasn't invited into- so he couldn't poke fun at her.

**#26: Forever:**

Once, he over heard Bonnie telling little Elena that gram's had told her that she had a vision of herself laying in a coffin; young and beautiful, she had rolled her eyes and claimed that grams had been drinking again, Damon though…the whole concept excited him, little witch forever? He ruffled his feathers causing the two girls to look up at the tree he was hidden under; Elena noticed him and glared "Damon!" Bonnie huffed.

**#27: Blood:**

_Blood. So much…blood, oh god…so much… _The witch panicked as she stared at her shaking red painted hands, her eyes quickly filled with giant tears that threatened to spill over at any minute, her attention was brought to the figure that slumped in front of her, cold blue eyes burned into her own muddy mossy green ones, "- and that's how you kill a vampire, now-"she blinked at him "how about some after kill-sex?"

**#28: Sickness:**

On sick days, Bonnie wanted nothing more than to lay in bed, but a certain elder Salvatore refused to let her rest, he'd call her house until she answered and joke that the quicker he turned her into a vampire like him, the quicker she would never experience a sick day ever again; she'd only groan and hang up then sluggishly lay back in bed.

**#29: Melody:**

Damon didn't know the witch could sing, in fact when he found her outside in her backyard with a acoustic guitar playing with a melody he had never heard of-possibly original- he crept behind her and muttered a 'boo' with a nudge on her lower back with his foot and scared the living daylights out of her-almost dropping with wooden instrument- he still laughs when he thinks about it.

"Can't seem to stay away from you…"

"boo."

**#30: Star:**

"You can be such a jerk someti- no wait, _all _the time" she would mutter when he would attempt to pull her down with him into the grassy fields of the high school. "I thought little girls enjoyed being under the stars- he wriggled his fingers- with their boyfriends." he would mutter all to amused, she would try not to smile but failed when he pulled her back down on lay on his chest "hmpf." She would huff as she tried to ignore him but teeth pulling at her bottom lip made her forget that she was upset with him at all.

"Ok, so maybe not _all_ the time."

"mmm, less talking-" a kiss "more witch."

----

* * *

**c a n d y . h e l l;**

what is up with this site? everytime I go on here the sponsor sites come out everytime you click on something D: anway w/e.


End file.
